A Different Battle
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: Ed is sent up North to help in stopping a war that may breakout between Amestris and Drachma. What will happen to Ed and our favorite military crew? A Bit AU.


**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakwa, I'm just playing around with it.**

**Warnings: This will be a bit AU. No Homunculus storyline will be inserted. Ed may seem a bit OOC, but, this will be a new experience for him, so bear with me. Al is still in the may be parental moments with Riza, Roy and Hughes. Possible Brotherly moments between Ed and Havoc, and possible 'family bonding' between the whole military crew.**

_**"The willingness with which our young people are likely to serve in any war, no matter how justified, shall be directly proportional as to how they perceive the Veterans of earlier wars were treated and appreciated by their country." - George Washington**_

"Uhhh, I wonder what Colonel Sarcasm wants now!" Edward Elric huffed. Colonel Roy Mustang had called him into the office, saying it was very important. He also added that if he didn't come in now, he'd torch some of his research.

"Brother, I'm sure it's important. The Colonel wouldn't have said it was, it it wasn't." Alphonse said, trying to calm his brother down.

They arrived at Eastern HQ, and headed in. They got to Mustang's office, and like usual, Ed just burst in. Havoc was smoking, and leaning back lazily. Fuery was working on the phone, furiously trying to fix it. Breda looked like he was asleep, and Falman was doing paperwork. Riza Hawkeye came out of the main office with some more paperwork. Surprisingly, she didn't threaten any of the men.

"Edward, Alphonse. I'm glad your here. Edward, the Colonel wants to see you.." Hawkeye said to the newly arrived duo. They headed towards the door, when Al felt a hand on his arm.

"Alphonse, I think it best if you stay out here." Hawkeye said, pulling him a bit." I need some help delivering some of these papers, and none of these men are going to help me."

Al looked over at Ed, and nodded to Hawkeye, and grabbed a large stack. He than followed her out into the hallway. Ed walked into Mustang's office. Nothing unusual. The same bleak room and couch. Except the fact that Maes Hughes was standing in front of the desk, talking to the Colonel.

"Hughes? What are you doing here?" Ed asked, a bit shocked to see the Lt. Colonel here.

"Ed! Nice to see you! Here are some new pictures of Elysia!" Hughes said excitedly, pulling new pictures out of almost no where. He than began shoving them in Ed's face, until Mustang broke the noise with a small spark. Hughes, snatching all the pictures out of the way of fire, put them away, and calmed down.

"Fullmetal, good to see you here on time for once." Mustang said.

"Yeah, well Al made me come. What, no short jokes?" Ed replied uneasy. The atmosphere seemed off.

"Not time for that I'm afraid. When I said it was urgent, I meant it. I'm sure you know of the battles going on up North along the border?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ed asked. "Why is Hughes here?"

"I'm here because of that, I'll let Roy tell you." Hughes said back.

"I've been called in, along with all my subordinates to help with the ongoing struggle. If this isn't put down soon, it may turn into a full out war any week. That's why Hughes is here. Since we've worked together before, he'll be coming along too." Mustang said.

"What? What's that got to do with-...." Ed trailed off as it dawned on him. He was Mustang's subordinate. He took missions and orders from him. He'd have to go with them.

"What about Al? I can't just leave him here!" Ed yelled.

"I've already though about that. Gracia said he could go back to Central and stay with her and Elysia." Hughes said calmly.

"What about the stone?! I promised Al I would get his body back for him!" Ed complained.

"Fullmetal, you have to go regardless. You are the one who joined the military, and you were fully aware that this may happen." Mustang replied curtly.

"Uggh... Fine, I'll do it. Stupid perks of being a state alchemist." Ed mumbled. Little did they know, that ed would be complaining the whole time on their train ride up north. Mustang handed Ed a letter, with the official info about when they would be leaving and etc. It stated they would be leaving in about a week and a half.

"Hey Mustang, can I use your phone real quick?" Ed asked.

"Sure, what for?" Mustang asked, pushing it across the desk.

" I have to call Winry." Ed replied, dialing Winry's number. Winry picked up on the other line, and Ed explained the situation to her.

"WWHHAATTT!???" Winry yelled thru the phone. Mustang and Hughes jumped at the sheer volume of the yell.

"WINRY! Calm down! God, your freakin gonna break my ear!" Ed yelled back.

"You wait till I get there, you stupid shrimp! I told you you shouldn't have stayed in the military! I'm gonna bash that small brain of yours so hard!" Winry yelled right back.

"Who are you callin so tiny that he can only be seen with a magnifying glass?!?" Ed ranted into the phone. Alphonse, and the crew came into the room because of all the fighting going on.

After the phone fight, Ed had to tell Al what was going on. Winry, reluctantly, and ticked off, had agreed to come up the next day. She had begun explaining to Ed that he would need a different kind of automail more suitable for that climate, and he had quickly said good-bye and hung up.

"Al, I gotta got up North." Ed said.

"What? Why Brother?"

"Cause. I'm a dog of the military. And if I don't then I won't be able to do research on the Stone anymore." Ed said. Al, if a suit of armor could, would have looked so melancholy right about now. Hawkeye came up behind him and said that it would be alright.

"Alphonse, you don't have to worry about Edward. We'll watch out for him. And if he does get hurt, I'll always be happy to hurt him for getting into unnecessary danger." Hawkeye said. Everyone knew she would stick to her word about that. "That goes for everyone of you as well." Sending a glare around the room, even towards Black Hayate, they all nodded robotically.

"I'm not just worried about him though, I hope none of you get injured as well." He said quietly. Al was such a kind person. It was a good thing he hadn't become a State Alchemist. He wouldn't have been able to fight in any wars.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry about us. Worry about having to live in Hughes house for however long we'll be gone." Havoc said sarcastically.

"I like Mrs. Hughes and Elysia. I'll have a lot of fun." Al replied,

"Well, than. You'll be fine." Falman said.

"Fullmetal, you'll need to pick up a uniform before we leave." Mustang said, while still writing.

"Whatttt!!!!!!???" Ed yelled again.

"Make sure you get the smallest size. Except, that might not even fit you." Havoc said, waving goodbye as Al pulled Ed out the door, ranting about how he wasn't small.

_A/N: There are very little stories about Ed being sent off to war. Many of the ones I've found are on hold, so I'm trying my crack at it. I hope you all bear with me on this. This is the first story like this I've tried, so wish me luck. Please enjoy, and review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
